


Iktib (Know)

by Lasgalendil



Series: Starlight and Song [20]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dwarf Culture & Customs, Dwarf/Elf Relationship(s), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5016457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasgalendil/pseuds/Lasgalendil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elf loves Dwarf.<br/>Dwarf loves Elf.</p><p>There will be consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iktib (Know)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sun särkyä anna mä en](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/150622) by Johanna Kurkela. 



> This is what happens when you're late-night studying Quenya then link to Finnish, then somehow find yourself listening to Finnish music at 3 am, then look up the translation and the first line strikes you and suddenly, Gigolas ensues.
> 
> ...and now I've got a massive Khuzdul translation in the works. Lovely :(

If the forests of a strange land should take you  
If the waves of a strange shore steal you  
If the gulls call to you  
You may listen  
But know  
But know  
You are mine  
(I am yours)  
I love you  
I am a Dwarf  
I do not love, do not promise lightly  
When my eyes are shut  
When the world has ended  
Until the world is made anew  
I love you  
When my eyes are shut  
When the world has ended  
If the world is not remade  
If darkness covers all  
If the void take me  
I love you  
Even then yet I will love you  
If the halls of Mahal are shut against me  
If the West will not receive you  
If the Void is all we have  
It is a lie  
We have one another  
You are mine  
(I am yours)  
I love you  
I would walk with you in the dark  
I would find the eternal flame  
I would forge for you the stars anew  
I would rebuild for you the forests  
I would smelt for you the seas  
I would fashion for you birds in the sky  
and harps of gold so they may sing  
I am a Dwarf  
I do not love, do not promise lightly  
So know  
So know  
I love you  
I swear by my beard, by the strength of my arm  
I swear by the sharpness of my axe, the weight of my hammer  
By the braids of my fathers, the blood of my mothers, the tongue of my Maker  
By the jewels of Mahal deep within the earth  
By the beads in your hair  
When my eyes have shut  
When the world has ended  
When the world is remade  
I love you  
Even then yet I will love you  
When the forests of a strange land take you  
When the waves of a strange shore steal you  
When the gulls call for you  
When the ship sails at last  
You will know  
You will know  
You are mine  
(I am yours)  
I love you


End file.
